Game of Thrones: A Tender Moment
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A short oneshot showing a nice family moment, modern AU, Shireen/Devan pairing. When a thunderstorm wakes their son in the middle of the night, Shireen goes to soothe the boy back to sleep, as she does and Devan joins her, she thinks on the changes to her life since her pregnancy and where things stand now.
**Game of Thrones: A Tender Moment**

A short Game of Thrones one-shot I thought up not too long ago, just a small family story with the Shireen/Devan pairing, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

The sound of the thunder woke the slumbering young woman; Shireen Baratheon opened her blue eyes at the sound of the thunder. She smiled gently, any minute now she would hear it. Sure enough the sound of soft cries came through the baby monitor. The eighteen year old young woman sat up, running a hand through her black hair.

Hearing the cries, the eighteen year old young man next to her in the bed rolled over to face her.

"Shireen…" He muttered blearily.

Shireen shook her head. "It's alright Devan, I've got this."

He bit his lip but nodded. She smiled and gently kissed him, a hand running through his messier than usual brown hair. His unfocused brown eyes met hers briefly before Shireen stood up. The cries continued through the baby monitor, becoming louder as the thunder boomed again.

Shireen quickly began to make her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway, gently smoothing down her plain white knee length nightgown as she did so. She was thinking to herself as she watched.

' _I still can't believe Devan and I made it this far.'_ She thought to herself. _'Everything was so scary when I ended up pregnant, but Devan was there for me, right from the start, now, here we are.'_

She was still happy at that thought as she opened the door to their son's room.

As she entered, she heard the cries of the six month old boy more clearly. She hurried over to him and lifted him from the crib, as another boom of thunder sounded.

"Shhh, it's alright Lucas, it's alright." She said softly. "It's just thunder, it's outside, it can't hurt you."

As she said this she gently cradled him close to her. He gradually quietened down, his big brown eyes looking up at her. She smiled softly as Lucas then reached up towards her. She gently lifted him up; he instantly latched on, seizing a handful of his mother's hair.

She laughed softly. "Awww, that's better, isn't it."

He giggled, cheering up almost instantly. It was then another soft laugh caught Shireen's attention. She turned and saw Devan standing in the doorway, now wearing a simple T-shirt over the boxers he usually slept in. He quietly approached.

"Sorry, I couldn't just lie there, I wanted to help." He said gently.

Shireen just smiled and nodded as Devan joined her in soothing their son. Lucas giggled again, even happier now his father was present. As they gently cradled him, Shireen began thinking back to her pregnancy with Lucas, what it had cost her.

' _Mum totally freaked, she was furious and…Dad was so disappointed, he never lost his temper or got angry with me, but I could tell. Everybody else in the family…I had nobody really, just Devan, Cella and Tommen. If he had been here, I'm sure Uncle Renly would have helped too, but he's been away for so long.'_

She shook her head, now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

Before long Lucas slowly drifted back to sleep and they gently set him back down in his crib. They then stood holding each other as they watched Lucas sleep, both smiling happily. As they did so, Shireen considered how things stood in her life now.

' _I'm still considered lower than dirt by mum, dad's trying but, things just aren't the same between us, between me or any of the family…save those who already supported me.'_ She thought to herself. _'But, I don't…I would never…'_

She smiled as she considered, no matter what, she wouldn't change her current life for the world. A loving fiancée and a cherished son, no matter the cost, she would enjoy it and life to the full.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
